Talk:Evelynn/@comment-190.228.110.60-20120615145541
Quote: ------------------------ Section 2: Evelynn's Face Lift ------------------------ Now that the remake of the warding system has been covered, and the stealth system itself, which was required for Evelynn to be remade at all, it's now possible to get to work on updating her as a champion to recapture her original "feel", without sacrificing the fun she had. The updates I've come up with will keep her capable of being able to do both an AP build, and an AD build, while introducing additional counter play into her design, both for herself, and enemies, while also providing a number of minor quality of life updates to her design along the way. ------------------------------------------------------ Stats: Simple enough; return these to her original, pre-nerf stats. Due to the situation leading up to the nerf (a stealthed jungler being able to be ANYWHERE on the map, forcing enemies to always towerhug at all times) changing considerably, with cheaper alternatives to find out where she is, this should no longer be a consistent issue, and as such, reverting her stats to be able to do her job properly again should be fine. ------------------------------------------------------ Innate Passive: Determined Killer Quote: Evelynn shrugs off pain, ignoring it entirely if it means she can get a kill. As such, she reduces all damage taken by autoattacks by 100%. Each attack by a regular minion or neutral creep reduces this immunity to damage by 10%. Super minions and enhanced jungle creeps reduce this defense by 20% per hit. Towers and champion autoattacks reduce her defenses by 40% per hit. This resets after Evelynn re-enters stealth, or leaves combat for 3 seconds. Evelynn's original purpose was as a jungler, and a roamer, where she would constantly be moving around the map, never where you wanted her to be, and always showing up at the worst possible moment. Originally, her passive worked against jungle creeps as well, so that she would be capable of jungling, keeping her as this "mysterious" unknown factor in a game. Since regular Sight Wards are now able to spot her, and half the price of the previously required Vision Wards, if the enemy player watches their minimap closely, there's no real reason to severely restrict her capacity to jungle any longer. This updated passive will allow her to be valuable in ambushes/ganks, and jungling situations both. Primarily, Evelynn's strength is in short, brutal combat. The changes presented will benefit her in all of her regular situations she regularly encounters. Additionally, it also happens to benefit her by recharging her damage resistance after re-entering stealth after a kill. It's not as potent as her old health boost had been, as the damage she did take stays present, but it can be the difference between a kill or not, and grants her a degree of survival against ambushing an enemy mage, who now has to attack her once or twice before melting her into the ground, rather than simply turning 180 and insta-gibbing her from full life, as often has been the case, making her quite ineffective as a ganker at times. In addition, this change will make her far less frightened of tower diving to get that kill, so long as she only risks a single hit. Running through a tower mindlessly, or through a gauntlet of minions, however, is still going to hurt, especially since she's so squishy otherwise. If she does a proper ambush, that only lasts a few seconds, however, she'll be stronger than she had been previously. ------------------------------------------------------ Q: Hate Spike Quote: Toggle Ability While active, Hate Spikes will arc out of Evelynn, dealing magic damage to the closest enemy every 0.5 seconds. Toggle on or off to activate or deactivate. Hate Spikes are able to activate abilities which only occur "on spell cast". If her Bonus AD is greater than her AP, then Hate Spikes also slow the target damaged. If her AP is greater, then she strikes two additional targets, for reduced damage, and gains a small amount of health per target hit. Spike Rate: 2.0 per second (modified by CDR) Toggle Cool Down: 1.0 seconds Range: 200 Mana cost: 10/12.5/15/17.5/20 Per second Magic damage to main target: 15/25/35/45/55 (+0.2625 AP ) AD Specific: Slow %: 15/20/25/30/35% Slow duration: 0.6 seconds AP Specific: Magic damage to secondary target: 66% of primary target damage Magic damage to tertiary target: 33% of primary target damage Healing: 1/2/3/4/5 per target hit The updated Hate Spikes provides a number of benefits, and now splinters between her AD and AP builds, to provide a small amount of what she lacks in both cases. As an AD jungler, she has a relatively easy time getting lifesteal, but lacks for chasing potential, even with her high movement speed, due to having to stop to swing on each attack. AP Evelynn, instead, is able to move right alongside an enemy, with no real reduction to her damage output, but severely lacks for any jungle sustain at all, and doesn't have nearly the capacity to damage jungle minions early on. As such, AD Evelynn has been provided a built in Rylai's, minus the AP and health, so that she can adequately chase a target, so long as she stays right on top of them. AP Evelynn has been provided a small amount of sustain and additional damage when fighting multiple targets, due to Hate Spike being her primary damage output early game, instead of her auto-attacks. Interestingly enough, the same need for a Rylai's on her AD version, would be overpowered on her AP version, and as such, having it strike multiple targets reduces such to a 15% slow from 35%, correcting this issue at the same time. Many of Evelynn's abilities are being provided minor adjustments, in this way, whether she plays AP or AD, as she's a very unique case, where her two builds have diametrically opposed functions and requirements, and providing a benefit to one, often results in a severely overpowered boost to the other unintentionally. By giving her a distinctive ability with two upgrade paths, her players will still feel like they're playing Evelynn, either way, but will also be able to feel like they had some say in how she works. The mana cost used to be 8/10/12/14/16 every 0.8 seconds, now it's 10/12.5/15/17.5/20 per second, which evens out to the same mana drain over time. Actually, it'll probably be slightly higher, due to the reduced amount of lost time spamming from latency and human reflex. Additionally, the rate of fire, of 0.5 per second, down from 0.8, means damage will need to be set to 62.5% of the original damage to equal the same DPS. Technically, this means the damage should finalize out at 53.125, instead of 55, but considering the slightly faster mana drain, I figure it's not going to be that huge of a problem. Now, there are some minor issues with changing this in this manner. For example, before it was pretty easy to just hold off on mashing the Q button if you were slightly out of range of your intended target. Now, since it's automatically spamming out endlessly, it's more likely that your Hate Spikes will hit a minion as the primary target, rather than the intended champion. Due to such, the rate at which hate spikes are fired was increased to 2.0X per second, up from 1.25X per second, previously, so that missing an individual Hate Spike, due to slightly less control than before, would not be so big a deal. The additional DPS from the rounding up of the damage, also will likely help to limit the problem. Finally, the capacity to trigger "on spell cast" abilities is available, as otherwise, buying a tear or a sheen-effect item would be severely reduced in value on her, to it's present value. ------------------------------------------------------ W: Shadow Walk Quote: Activate Ability Evelynn instantly slips into the shadows, so long as no enemies are nearby to see her do so. While stealthed, she travels faster, until she encounters an enemy minion or tower and is facing towards an enemy champion, at which point she moves carefully, converting to a "Stalker Mode", ready to ambush her prey. During stealth, Evelynn is capable of seeing and identifying the location of Sight Wards which may detect her position. Cool Down: 10 seconds after stealth deactivates Duration: 15/30/45/60/infinite seconds Mana cost: 60 Movement Speed (Alone): 110/115/120/125/130% of normal movement Movement Speed (Stalker Mode): Base movement, no modifiers apply other than stuns or roots. Since I've already covered the reasoning behind the stealth mechanics being changed, I'll cover the specifics to Evelynn's particular version. First off, I found, as many did, that 10 seconds of stealth was so low that it was difficult to even position yourself, due to having to go into stealth from a farther distance away where you wouldn't be seen. 20 seconds was a bit much at level 1, but 10 was definitely too small. By growing 15 per rank, up from 10, this allows her growth to get up to sane amounts quicker, so that she's able to perform her role of long-duration stealth champion properly. Since a 60 second stealth lasts practically forever as is, but I've personally found this leads to some issues with being just almost in perfect position, when it's just about to wear out, ruining everything. By rank 5, there's honestly no reason for this to be a duration ability any longer, and thus, it has been set to infinite duration. If you really want to sit in stealth for the whole game, then go right ahead. You still have to leave it to attack, however, and Sight Wards are now capable of pin pointing your location, so it's not quite the godsend it may look like at first sight, so much as simply allowing her to perform her job better without worrying about a ticking timer over her head the whole time. Additionally, Evelynn moves remarkably fast when she's scouting around the map, or ambushing someone away from the cover of minions/towers. So long as sheisn't stalking enemy champion in lane, she will move at up to 130% of her normal movement speed (the same as her maximum rank ultimate, for a reason), so that she can travel between lanes and gank quicker. She spends an abnormally high amount of time in travel, compared to the average roamer or jungler, and this is intended to limit the drawbacks to such, as well as to help her get into position for team fights quickly. If she's ganking in a lane, with minions present, her speed drops to her base movement, ignoring boots and all other effets. This allows strategic counter play, through use of an Oracle's, Sight Wards, or other mechanics. She's easier to hit with skill shots, if discovered and still trying to attack, but she also is capable of seeing the radius and pulse timer of a ward, allowing her to time when she runs in for the kill. This gives her a far more useful mechanic for actually landing on someone's lap out of nowhere, but can be counter played from both her end, and the enemy team's end as well, rather than just being a binary "she catches you off guard, or she gives up and leaves", with no real in between. Paired with her new "pounce" mechanic, I've added into her R, Malice and Spite, she'll now be capable of closing that last little gap, and providing a strong opener, without it being impossible to avoid. Minions now provide a stronger defense than they once did, vs Evelynn ganks, without resorting solely to damage. Once she's made her initial attack, however, they will be significantly weaker than before. More than anything, stealth now serves a specific purpose, whereas before, it was a rather generalized one which didn't focus on specific tasks. In the past, stealth simply meant you were invisible, and allowed for doing anything you'd normally do while visible. In this new incarnation, stealth is meant to be used for a travel bonus between lanes (harder to see and quicker movement), and for ambushing players who are out of position, or counter-jungling. It's no longer beneficial, necessarily, to leave stealth on 100% of the time, despite that it's now possible to do so. Instead, a player must make an active choice on whether they want to trade off their stealth for speed in a gank, and a good player will be able to make this decision appropriately with little issue. In short, I mostly want her a bit limited in early game laning ganks, and from chasing someone down an entire lane, through multiple waves of minions, without being seen. In team fights, which tend to take place off the lanes or have minions explode instantly to AoE, I don't want this affecting her at all, and I believe these changes will allow for such to occur. One final note: Evelynn is capable of seeing Sight Wards radius, as well as their pulse times, as she's the one champion in the game that absolutely relies upon her stealth. Even Twitch is capable of just using his stealth for an attack speed bonus, and still be dangerous. Due to Evelynn's melee nature and severely limited forms of gap closing other than stealth, and now a short leap from her ultimate, she's given special consideration. This also puts her especially beneficial as a scout, and I recommend Teemo's passive actually be updated to something similar, so that he's also a more effective scout. The ability to see the radius of an Oracle's Elixir will be available, but only if the target is within LoS of Evelynn. If she can't see them due to a bush, or fog of war, then she's unable to see their Oracle's. This is intentional to prevent Oracle's from being a detriment to the holder, when wandering in the jungle, against the very person it's supposed to protect you from. ------------------------------------------------------ E: Ravage Quote: Activate Ability Evelynn empowers her next physical attack to be more vicious and brutal than even her normal attacks are. If her Ability Power is greater than her Bonus Attack Damage, this ability will do magic damage, instead of physical damage and shred Magic Resist instead of Armour. Cool Down: 10 seconds Mana cost: 50/60/70/80/90 AD Specific: Physical Damage: +125% of her Physical Attack Armour Reduction: 8/16/24/32/40 Shred Duration: 4 seconds AP Specific: Magical Damage: 65/130/195/260/325 (+1.0 AP) Magic Resist Reduction: 6/12/18/24/30 Shred Duration: 4 seconds Evelynn's always been a hybrid, or sorts, in that she can go either physical, or magical damage output. As such, I've made some minor adjustments to how her Ravage works, so that she's more suited to this dichotomy. Rather than having a remarkably expensive spell that does minimal damage as an AD build, she can now use it for either build effectively. This is used as a strong burst opener, in conjunction with her ultimate, to allow her to bring down a target quickly, as the first two seconds of an Evelynn ambush are crucial to whether she's useful or not in it. Her play style is simply more refined than it once was by dividing her Ravage in this manner, and emphasizing the differences between her AD and AP builds. ------------------------------------------------------ R: Malice and Spite Quote: Activate Ability Evelynn leaps in a straight line, breaking stealth and lashing out at the first enemy champion she comes into contact with, dealing a grievous blow and CC'ing the target. The CC suffered depends upon whether her Bonus Attack Damage, or Bonus Ability Power is higher. Also buffs her movement and attack speeds for the duration. Upon killing a target, all of Evelynn's ability cool downs are reset, and for the next 3 seconds, she can activate Shadow Walk, even if she's in sight range of enemy champions. Cool Down: 60 seconds Mana cost: N/A Range: 325 / 475 / 625 Attack Speed Buff: 50/75/100% Movement Speed Buff: 20/25/30% Steroid Duration: 15 seconds AD Specific: Crowd Control: Root CC Duration: 1.5 / 2.0 / 2.5 seconds Damage: 175/225/275 (+1.5 Bonus AD) AP Specific: Crowd Control: Silence CC Duration: 1.5 / 2.0 / 2.5 seconds Damage: 150/250/350 (+0.85 AP) Evelynn's addition of a pounce to her ultimate allows her to close the gap at the end of a Sight Ward or Oracle's radius, even if minions are present in a lane once she hits level 6. After that time, the benefit changes more to being able to allow her to chase enemies and initiate combat more effectively. Additionally, it also lets her now bypass terrain to initiate attacks from new directions than previously possible. When Evelynn was first released, there were very few champions capable of bypassing terrain. Since the game's release, however, there have been 60 additional champions released, and many of these are now capable of simply hopping over terrain, negating Evelynn's value almost entirely. Adding the capacity to choose to save her ultimate to hop over terrain now grants her the capacity to follow an enemy, though it does mean potentially sacrificing her initial ambush and CC to do so. This provides options to the player, though admittedly not easy ones. Also, now that she has the capacity to stealth immediately after a kill, to replace just throwing more health at her, she's no longer able to benefit from this effect from assists, otherwise she'd just stealth, pounce, stealth, pounce, over and over to escape a team fight if her allies get some kills in between. On the plus side, however, this now allows her to swap back to stealth mode to re-enter combat immediately again as her assassin-style self, whereas before she was pretty much stuck just being a melee mage, after her stealth was broken originally. Harming her for actual damage, is also now greatly more permanent, rather than allowing her to heal to full, so she may back off immediately after a kill, or return to finish them off, seconds later. The addition of her passive resetting after re-entering stealth allows her to return to combat immediately, but the health she lost remains gone. Damage is still permanent to her, during the course of a fight, as her Hate Spike in AP mode, isn't enough to really sustain her all that well. Instead, she'll be more comfortable with exiting to stealth, then re-entering a battle immediately afterward, if there's only one target left. Her movement and attack speed buffs have not changed, as these are still required to allow her to play as an AD champion appropriately, and while I considered adjusting the benefits and splitting them between AP and AD versions, I figured that a large portion of her usefulness was the capacity to quickly demolish a tower, even as an AP build, and that stripping her of her attack speed buff would not be conductive to her role on a team. The cool down has been dropped to 60 seconds, from 90, in that she's pretty much incapable of combat in melee without it, if going an AD build. Additional reasons include the severely noticeable cool down on ultimates being lowered across the board for all champions; where once many champions had cool downs of 120 - 200 seconds, pretty much everyone is 60 to 90 now, so Evelynn makes more sense around the 60 mark, now that she doesn't refresh on assist any longer, and that she needs her ultimate far more than previously to initiate. link: http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=2183370